


The Effect You Have On Me

by Pangea



Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Eyre (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, birthday!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wakes Edward up for a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effect You Have On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Elsian! Originally posted on my tumblr.
> 
> So I can’t nail the proper diction at all, and I know very little about these characters besides the feels Elsian has given to me for them.
> 
> This has no plot.
> 
> And I am terrible at endings.
> 
> You deserve so much better than this, Elsian, but just know that I love you! <3

He can feel the sunlight on his eyelids, but he doesn’t quite feel like moving yet.

And then a cheery knock raps brightly on his door two seconds before the action is abandoned and the door is flung open wide. “Edward, my good man! Get up! We’re going for a ride.”

Edward cracks open his eyes. “Remove yourself from my bedchambers post haste.”

Tom grins, already dressed for the day and practically bouncing on the balls of his heels. “The weather is lovely, and it would be a crime not to take lunch outside. I expect you at the front of the house in ten minutes, and not a moment later.” He withdraws, pulling the door shut again with a sharp snap.

Edward allows himself a moment of petulance and groans.

Exactly eleven minutes later, and not a moment sooner, he steps outside of his large, comely manor to find Tom waiting with both of their horses, bridled and saddled, along with a large wicker basket that presumably holds their lunch.

“Better give that to me,” Edward says dryly, relieving Tom from his burden, “your horse would buckle beneath its weight.”

Tom makes a face, but hoists himself up into his saddle fluidly. “Hurry up, old boy, or I’ll leave you behind.”

Edward mounts up as well, and they set their horses at a brisk trot. Instead of taking the road that leads in to town, Tom steers them in the opposite direction, and Edward is content to follow for now.

The sun is bright and the air is light and fresh, and the countryside appears lush and green in every direction. Cicadas hum loudly, their song rising and falling, and birds whistle and chirp as they swoop by overhead. With nothing else besides the steady clop of their horses’ hooves, Edward feels strikingly at peace, and finds that he is glad he has indulged Tom this morn.

They ride for some time, stepping off the main road and following a trail that Edward can’t see but Tom does, disappearing into the shade of the trees. The smell of the earth fills his lungs, and Edward takes a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly, and pretends not to see Tom’s fond smile.

Eventually they come to a meadow, bright and green, with one tall, gnarled oak tree near the center.

“Is this to be our dining room, then?” Edward asks wryly as Tom slides down from his horse.

“Something to that effect.” Tom leads his horse forward with a cheeky grin, so Edward dismounts to follow.

He is always following Tom, he realizes. Tom has utterly enraptured him in every way.

They set their horses to tether, and upon unlatching the lid of the basket Edward discovers that a blanket has been packed so together they spread it wide, laying it out beneath the shade of the tree. Sunlight filters down through moss and leaves, dappling them both with spots of light as they settle into place. Edward turns to begin unloading the rest of the contents of the basket, but then suddenly finds himself with a lapful of Tom.

“So this is why I was dragged from my bed.” Edward says as Tom makes himself at home, straddling Edward’s legs.

“Something to that effect,” Tom says coyly, and then leans forward to seal their mouths together.

Edward reaches up to cup the back of Tom’s head with one hand, his other sliding up the younger man’s back slowly as the kiss deepens, lips sliding together as Edward traces the inside of Tom’s mouth with his tongue, and then they both groan when Tom jerks forward, grinding their crotches together as he pulls himself flush against Edward’s chest.

“The way you affect me,” Edward murmurs mindlessly, feeling as if he could lose himself entirely to the emotions that Tom always invokes in him, heady and powerful, like a swiftly moving river that Edward is powerless to resist, “the things you do to me, the things I feel—”

“It cannot begin to compare to the ways that you affect me,” Tom replies in a whispered rush, his hands dropping down between them to begin unlacing their britches quick, fumbling motions, “for I could not even begin to describe—”

His voice stutters off into a groan when Edward moves to finish the job, tugging Tom’s britches open with a decisive yank and sliding his hand down to grip the younger man’s already hard length.

“E-Edward,” Tom gasps out, rocking his hips forward helplessly. His blue eyes are glazed with lust and his mouth is slightly parted, red lips slightly swollen from Edward’s earlier plundering.

Edward brings his other hand down to the small of Tom’s back, pushing against him lightly as Tom arches against him. He drags a thumb slowly across the head of Tom’s leaking cock, making the younger man give another wordless moan. Smearing his hand with the precum, Edward dips his hand lower and gives a long, slow drag of flesh.

Tom’s hands come up to fist in Edward’s overcoat. “Together,” he grits out, bangs plastered down against his forehead with sweat, “please, Edward, together—”

“I could not deny you,” Edward answers him, withdrawing his hand for a moment to fumble with freeing the rest of himself as well, and Tom takes the opportunity to wind his fingers through Edward’s hair, sucking on Edward’s bottom lip before mashing their mouths together again, teeth clicking as they fight to taste each other.

Edward finally draws his own hard cock out of his britches, and then uses his wide hand to envelope both of their lengths together, wrapping his fingers around them both and hissing as their flesh comes together. Tom jerks again, mouthing wordlessly against Edward’s lips, and then moans as Edward begins to stroke them both, squeezing their cocks together with just the right amount of pressure so that they’re both moving against one another, thrusting up into the slick warmth of his hand.

Tom traps Edward’s hand between them when he leans forward again, sliding their tongues together in another wet kiss, plastering himself against Edward’s body as if willing to sink into the older man’s very skin, pressing so close that it is hard to tell where he ends and Edward begins.

A long shudder wracks his body and Tom comes with a cry, spurting warm, sticky come into Edward’s hand. Edward continues stroking him through it, never ceasing his relentless pace until he too reaches the height of his pleasure, coming with a breathy gasp, pressing his forehead against Tom’s.

They are a sweaty, sticky mess now, but for a few moments all they do is sit quietly, foreheads touching as they pant, breathing together and soaking in each other’s presence. Edward had thought that he had words for the way Tom makes him feel, but here and now in this moment, pressed together beneath the oak tree, where they could be the only two left in all the world, he is speechless. His words are not adequate.

“The effect you have on me.” He muses, drawing back a little to look down into Tom’s blue eyes.

Tom is smiling, his usually boyishly charming looks smoothed out into soft fondness that extends out from the very depths of his eyes. “Shall we lunch?”

Edward chuckles, brushing his fingers gently across Tom’s cheek. “In a moment,” he says, “right now, I am content to merely be.”


End file.
